The Cat Reaper 2: Pieces
by Aya Hinata
Summary: The Sequel to The Cat Reaper. Four months after Kyou had to leave Tohru, he's still a Shinigami. But now he has more problems to deal with than just his conscience. Please Read First Part Before Reading This One If You Havent. TO BE REVISED!
1. Picking Up The Pieces

Disclaimer: Once again.. Me only going say this once... I do not own Natsuki Takaya.. so I wouldn't own her stories either... But I do, however, own the fanfiction The Cat Reaper.

A/N: Finally part 2 is beginning! YES! Sorry for the long wait. I had a busy summer and a bad case of writer's block. But now I'm back! For some odd reason i feel like starting to first chapter off like a movie... hmm... oh well.. I feel creative today. BRING IT ON!

The Cat Reaper 2: Pieces  
_Chapter 1: Picking Up The Pieces_  
  
**_  
_**There was something he was trying to tell her... Something he really needed to tell her... Something that she should know.. Something she had taught him to do... That without her he would have never been able to do..He could see tears starting to flow in her eyes as she looked back at him... She knew the message... That he.. really... truly... loved her.. He slowly smiled at her, and she smiled back. They came to a realization, that it wasn't truly the end..And even if they couldn't be together like they both wanted. The love they felt for another..? Is what would keep them in eachother's hearts... Forever..

_Forever.. _They thought.

**_4 months later- Graduation Day  
_**  
"I now stand here today, to announce Kaibara high's 2006 graduating class!" Said a highschool principal. Everyone threw up their graduation hats.

**_ReiStudios presents... _**

In the crowd Tohru Honda was surrounded by her friends Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. They were hugging eachother and laughing.

_**An Aya Hinata story... **_

Then, two pairs of feet in black boots appeared on a hill about a quarter mile away in the shade of a tree. View slowly going up. Black pants, Black trenchcoat, black shirt, broad arms, shoulders. And then a head. Orange hair and blank red eyes.

**_The Cat Reaper 2: Pieces... _**

The orange-haired guy's name was Kyou Sohma. He may have looked like your normal punkass badass badboy.. But he was far more than that. He was a Shinigami, a grim reaper, and had been one since his birth. Most people would find being a shinigami a privilege, a gift. But it was also really a curse. Sure he enjoyed reaping souls and all.. But because if it.. He basically lost the one thing that made him want to keep going. Or.. He lost the one person.

His eyes rested on Tohru Honda. His eyes saddened. He wasn't a stalker, but he had been keeping an eye on her. Little did she know he saved her life on more than one occasion. Many a time had a shinigami been out to reap her soul, and Kyou basically either just killed them or told them to lay off. And they backed off right away. Why did they back away? Because Kyou was now one of the most famous, popular, and most adored reaper in the Shinigami order. And going against him would make most shinigami, especially the women, hate them.

Kyou didn't like his popularity though. He liked being left alone. And besides.. There was only one girl he cherished. And that girl was the girl he was watching. Tohru... Dear Tohru. He hadn't spoken to her in such a long time. 5 months tops. He wished that he could see her more often than he did, though. And he feared that he was slowly losing her to Yuki. But he shook the thought from his mind. Tohru would never backstab someone like that. Not her, maybe someone else would, but not her.

Eyes going back to Tohru. Happy talking with her friend's. It was a wonder if she had forgotten about what happened awhile ago. Kyou just wanted to know if it was possible to be able to talk to her again. _I wonder if she is happy right now..._ He wondered.

Tohru smiled at Arisa. "So Uo, what are you going to do now? Are you still gonna work part time?" She asked her friend. Arisa scratched the back of her head. " I don't know... Perhaps.. Though I don't want to.. I'd rather have a much better job than that. But I have a feeling I'll be working with that for a little longer." Arisa laughed nervously. Tohru nodded smiling and looked at Hana. " And you Hana?" She asked curiously. Hana looked up at the sky. " Weeding out electric waves, deporting spirits of your psychological well being." She said calmly, as if what she said was understandably normal. Arisa rose a confused brow. Tohru just nodded, not really understanding, but nonetheless figuring it was important to Hana.

Hana and Arisa looked at Tohru. "What about you, Tohru..?" Hana asked. Tohru put a finger to her chin. "Well... I'm not sure.. Keep working I suppose..." She said calmly, closing her eyes. "But.. There are a few things I think about.. and want to do so badly.." She said looking up at the sky smiling.

_See me mom? I fulfilled my promise! Just like you wanted! _She thought happily. _But.. Mom.. I.. Don't feel so fulfilled just yet... There's still something I have to do before I can truly feel that I am successful. I am very grateful for you mom.. But... There's something.. someone... that I still need to take care of. So Mom... if you watch me. You'll know that I am going to stop at nothing to ensure that I am determined to do what I need to do. Please have faith in me. Do not lose up in me. I will do my best. So believe in me. Give me strength. _Tohru thought watching the sky with a smile.

Hana and Arisa hugged Tohru in a friend-like manner. "Oh Tohru... You've graduated. Now your officially a grown woman.." Arisa said smiling. Hana looked over sniffling fake like. "I'm going to cry.." Hana said, pretending to. Tohru sweatdropped. "Ah.. I'm not completely successful yet. I still have a long way to go!" Tohru said trying to smile.

Then something caught Tohru's eye. She looked over. But saw nothing. Arisa looked over. "What is it Tohru..?" She asked. Tohru took a moment to answer. " I thought I saw.." She trailed off.

Kyou was walking away from the hill, the breeze blowing his black trenchcoat (Similar to the one you'd see in Kingdom Hearts 2) beside him. He did want Tohru to see him, he truly did. However, he knew it would get her hopes up. So he'd wait awhile longer. He had a plan. But first he also had a job.

He pulled a paper out from his pocket and unfolded it. It was the people that Ren had assigned to him, the day Yuki and Shigure had found out about him being a Shinigami. The names Rin Sohma, Hiro Sohma, and Saki Hanajima were on it. He wondered vaguely if he'd even be able to carry out this job. But Ren had been lecturing him about not doing his job. So he had no choice but to carry them out.

Unfortunately Ren had given him a deadline. He had to do this by tonight, or else Ren would do something he would never be able to forget. So he walked off to the Sohma Estates to carry it out. It had been 4 months since he last REALLY saw Tohru. Even though he had been secretly watching her, whenever she was in town. He never made contact with her. Why would he? He had no choice but to stay away from her.

Sneaking into the Sohma Estates through a hole in the wall, he made his way to Kazuma's, where Rin was supposedly living. She had been living there awhile after Tohru first met her. He walked in. Searching for her. Kind of hoping she wasn't there. So that he'd have an excuse not to take her soul tonight.

In the three months that had past, Kyou had been promoted to Silent Killer. A very high rank. In this rank, Kyou had gained some useful Shinigami powers. The ability to change into his animal form at will. The ability to go invisible. And he got a Scythe. Now he could take their souls without actually killing them. And now, he could do it without them seeing him. It didn't make the job any easier, but it would make it so that either way, they'd never know it was him. So that they would never forgive him.

And so, he went into Rin's room, going invisible with his scythe appearing in hand. He went up behind Rin, who was at the window. He quietly put his trench hood up. _I'm sorry.. Rin _He thought to himself. He rose the scythe as Rin slowly looked back behind her as if she had heard his thought. He slashed it through her, a white slight glowed around her and a white light was pulled from her and into a clear crimson pendant around his neck.

But Rin didn't fall. She just blinked and shrugged before heading out, slipping on her shoes. Now that Kyou was a more high ranked Shinigami. He could take a soul but the person wouldn't die instantly. They'd die of a natural cause that would happen in the next 24 hours. This way, Rin would die of a natural death, and Kyou would know that her soul would make it to heaven. The only reason Ayame didn't was because he had reason to stay behind, to watch over Yuki. But Kyou could no longer see him.

Kyou lept out the window and headed for Hiro's. He didn't know why he was doing this so quickly. Didn't he have a heart? He did not know. Ever since he was banned from Shigure's... He never felt whole. And he was beginning to **_reap _**the benefits of being a true Shinigami. But he still wouldn't take the soul of one person. He would never take the soul of Tohru. Nor would he ever let anyone else. If another Shinigami tried to take her soul, and that has happened, Kyou would either kill them or scare them away, which he succeeded in...

And so. He headed for Hiro's. In silence...

**_End of Chapter One _**

A/N: Sorry once again for the wait. I will be writing alot from now on, and I hope that's a promise I can keep! Anyway, next up! **_The Cat Reaper 2: Pieces_** **_Chapter 2:_** **_Silence of The Lambs_**!

Cya Then! n.n**_  
_**


	2. Black Sheep

A/N: Chapter 2 of **_The Cat Reaper: Pieces_**  
For those who wanted to see what Kyou looked like in that trenchcoat.. go here: http://s13. ...I know he looks skinny.. and he MIGHT use those weapons later on. But I think he looks hella awesome like that!  
Anyway. On with chapter 2!

notes: Hai Pronounced--- (Hi) Meaning--- (Yes)  
Ie (e-a) --- (No)  
Ja ne (Jah-nee) --- (Cya later or bai)

**_

* * *

The Cat Reaper: Pieces  
Chapter 2: Silence of The Lambs_**

* * *

Kyou had reached Hiro's house. The lights were off. Good. This gave an excuse. Hiro MUST have been out. Ren would understand that situation, right?... Yeah right. She would never understand THAT. Ren was far from understanding.

As Kyou quietly entered the house on invisible mode. He spotted Hiro in the corner. He almost got close enough to do it but Hiro got a call on the phone. Kyou wanted to listen to this.

"Yeah... hi... hai... ie... hai... Yes I'll be right there.. Ja ne.." Hiro hung up before walking out. Confusing Kyou a little. _Oh what now..? _He wondered following the kid.

Kyou followed him through down the pathway and out of the estate. They were heading into the city and Kyou had no clue why. Where in the world was Hiro going? He followed Hiro into the city and down a sidewalk. He could see Rin not so far away. Apparently Hiro had gone to see Rin. Somehow Kyou wish he hadn't of hesitated when the phone rang. Now he was on a wild goose chase, because Hiro would not sit still.

Kyou stayed close to Hiro, keeping his invisibility on, not allowing them to seen him. He paid very little attention to their conversation at the moment, but his eyes would not leave them. Fate had a twisted sense of humor, and when Kyou looked away, even for just 2 seconds, people would disappear on him. He would not allow it this time. He then noticed that Rin and Hiro were heading down the sidewalk, side-by-side, away from him. He followed them closely, waiting for Hiro to stop moving so he could retrieve his soul, or whatever it was that shinigami collected.

They headed into a cafe'. Kyou followed them into it, and sat nearby at the counter. He was still invisible so no one could see him. As soon as Hiro and Rin were sitting, they began to talk seriously, and this time, Kyou listened. Very closely, too.

"Are you sure he's made that decision?" Hiro asked Rin. Rin only nodded. "I swear that boy hates him enough that he said that if he saw _him_ again, he'd tear his head off," she told Hiro. "At first me and Haru only laughed, but then Yuki glared and told us he was completely serious and would do it seriously. He hates him that much," she added. Hiro looked at the ceiling, then to Rin, again. "But he's been missing for four months, I don't think he's coming back anytime soon. I mean, if he cared at all about her, he would have come back right?" Hiro asked, putting his hands up in a gesture that he usually had, which was a sign he was about to go into one of his irritating complaints again. But that wasn't what irritated Kyou. What irritated him was the fact that Hiro would state something like that.

Yes, Kyou cared about Tohru, but he had his reasons for not going back. For a moment, Kyou actually forgot why it was he cared that he was sad about killing Hiro. Then shook his head, quietly, continuing to listen. What was Yuki deciding? It was clear that the whole "plan to tear his head off" wasn't the decision, only the reason why he hated Kyou.

Rin sighed. "Hiro, despite the fact that I would agree with you on any other circumstance, I will have to disagree with you on this one." Rin said. Hiro and Kyou looked at her in confusion. She continued. "Shigure told us why Kyou left. It wasn't his fault that Yuki banned him from the house, and Shigure couldn't stop him, while feeling disappointed with Kyou, himself. I just wish I knew why Yuki was so damn ticked off at him to begin with. Kyou would never hurt Tohru, at least not on purpose. And if you think Kyou doesn't still care about her, you're wrong. I know him better than that to think he's forgotten her." She finished. Hiro looked confused, as if startled by Rin's opinion toward Kyou.

Kyou was surprised, too. Didn't Rin hate him? She had to. But if she still hated him, why would she be defending him? He had no idea why. Suddenly, he felt a little guilt for taken Rin's soul now that she was actually being defensive about him, and she didn't even know he was there. He started walking over to the table, checking to make sure they still couldn't see him. He made his way over and stood directly infront of the table.

"And if Yuki wants to try to woe her, then he can try. But I don't she'd accept it. She still loves Kyou, and is waiting for his return. She isn't going to be swayed by another anytime soon, she's too faithful for that." Rin said, closing her eyes, talking as if she was sure of it.

Kyou was taken aback. That was Yuki's decision? And how was he going to go about that? He looked from Rin to Hiro.

"That stupid woman is so gullible and empty-headed, that I bet if Yuki dyed his hair orange, she'd probably think it was Kyou. And she's just dumb enough to forget that cat and marry that rat, she probably forgot he existed and I doubt she'd last very long with refusing Yuki. Because she wants to make everyone happy, and I wouldn't doubt for a second that she'll eventually end up with Yuki." Hiro said, huffily, as if he knew everything. It angered Kyou that Hiro could state this stuff so calmly. "She's just a dumb woman.." Hiro said, again. Before Kyou could lose his temper and become visible, Rin leaned over the table.

The next thing Kyou heard was the sound of a hand meeting flesh.

He was shocked to see that Rin had slapped Hiro. She was glaring at the startled ram.

"Hiro..," She said. "I will not allow you to say such things. If you want to insult people behind their backs to someone, go talk to Akito!" She said, before standing. Hiro was shocked a moment, and people from other tables were staring with startled expressions.

Hiro's eyes narrowed and began to tear, as if that somehow altered his personality. "I'm..I'm sorry I. I'm sorry, Rin.." He said, looking down. Even if Hiro was a snot-nosed kid most of the time, around Rin his personality took a change. Rin got out of her chair and went over to him. She didn't know what to say. And she wouldn't be able to say anything now in apology.

Two officers, that had stopped by for coffee, had witnessed the slap and had come over to the table. Child abuse was a crime, and it was strict one that was not to be tolerated. Besides, Kyou could tell these were no ordinary cops.

Rin was shoved against the wall, and had her hands cuffed behind her back. Hiro was shocked and stood to stop them, but they wouldn't let him. Hiro was pushed back from the scene. Rin was forcefully dragged out of the cafe' and into a squad car that was parked outside. Hiro ran to the door, and watched in shock as Rin was shoved into the back. She looked out the window to Hiro, her eyes saddened.

Hiro's eyes narrowed sadly, and Kyou, still invisible, came up next to him. Rin's eyes widened slightly, as if she'd seen him, and then narrowed sadly again. Her mouth worded "Goodbye".

Hiro was confused before trying to run after the squad car as it started to move, but Kyou put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Hiro looked behind him, but could not see anything or anyone holding him. He was confused before looking back to the car as it started to fade down the road, and this time, Kyou let him run after it, following himself in a floating manner.

Rin looked back to Hiro before looking down again, she then looked up and straight ahead in alarm as there was a sudden screech of a truck is it started to whirl toward the cop car. Rin and Hiro's eyes widened in horror. Kyou's widened slightly as well, even though he knew she'd die, yet he was still startled.

The two cops looked at eachother, giving a silent nod that confused Rin, before they suddenly went woozy and passed out. Kyou was the only one who could see two shinigami rising out of the roof of the car and moving away to watched the show. Kyou was a bit angry that they interfered, but they weren't the normal type of shinigami. They were known as "Death Demons" in the Shinigami department. Their job was to make the "accidents" happen that caused the deaths.

Kyou watched as the cop car and the truck collided. He knew that anyone in the car would be instantly killed, no matter how strong they were. The car was smashed and sent flying across the road, til it stopped. Hiro ran toward it an fell to his knees by it. "Rin!" He yelled, as if hoping she'd answer. There was none. "RIN! Can you hear me?!" He yelled, then looked as another car, who's driver had not been paying attention, came zooming toward him. Hiro did not say anything or move an inch. The car collided with him and sent him across the road into the way of another car in a pained daze.

The car would have hit Hiro, had Kyou not flew in to catch him and bring him to the sidewalk. Hiro's soul was still with him, and he was still a child and family, so Kyou could not just sit and watch him get maimed by cars. The traffic stopped in a uproar as ambulance alarms sounded and came down the road. Hiro was dazed as he lay on the sidewalk by Kyou, who had come out of his invisibility cloak so people who saw Hiro being carried to the sidewalk in a rush wouldn't be freaked out.

Rin was dragged out from under the car. Her face was bruised, bloody, and tear-stained. The handcuffs that had her hands together had been destroyed in the crash and part of the metal had been broken and thrust into her wrist, and into the bone. Her legs had been broken and crushed, and no doubt her ribs were fractured. Kyou knew there was no way she had survived that.

Had Hiro's consciousness allowed him to have clear focus, he would have gone into shock. But he was barely conscious and the back of his head was bleeding. Kyou knew that his brain was now bleeding as well from the car and the road busting it on both sides. Plus the impact must have broken a number of his bones.

Rin was put into an ambulance, and some paramedics came over to where Kyou and Hiro were. "How bad is he?" One asked, and Kyou looked up at them in the eyes, using some of the abilities he had learned over the years to manipulate the mind. "Don't ask, just get him to the hospital, **_now_**.." Kyou said, adding intensity to the last word.

"Kyou..?" Asked a faint voice. Kyou looked down at a dazed Hiro. Had Kyou had been normal, and not a shinigami, he wouldn't have been able to hear him, correctly.

The only reason Hiro had murmured the name was because he probably didn't know Kyou had been there, and was surprised to hear him now.

"Yes, Hiro?" Kyou asked, looking down at him, and leaning slightly closer to hear what he had to say, just to make it look like he could barely hear him as the paramedics probably couldn't.

"Are you really there..?" Hiro asked, slightly louder. Kyou nodded. "I'm here.. What is it?" He asked.

"Is Rin okay..?" Hiro asked, turning his blurry vision on Kyou, who wouldn't answer, who couldn't answer, because the paramedics had loaded him onto the ambulance and was driving away. Kyou followed absently, cloaking himself from human's view, and flying to the hospital.

* * *

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

* * *

When Kyou reached the hospital, he immediately went to check on Hiro. Rin was already gone, so he had no wish to see her body. It would hurt too much to see it. He walked into Hiro's designated room, where he was rolled into several minutes later with ivs. Kyou was invisible so they couldn't tell him to leave. He waited til he and Hiro were alone before becoming visible again.

Kyou walked over to the bed, looking at the heart rate detector, before looking at Hiro again. He bent over. "Hiro.." He whispered. "Wake up.." He said, standing up straight as Hiro's eyes opened a little bit and looked at him. "Kyou.. So I wasn't imagining it. You really **_are _**here.. Aren't you?" He asked, and Kyou nodded.

"Where's Rin? Is she alright? What happened?" Hiro kept asking. Kyou looked away. "Please, Kyou, tell me that's she's okay.." Hiro pleaded. Kyou shook his head, before looking at Hiro sadly. "Rin's gone, Hiro.. She didn't survive the crash.." Kyou sad slowly. Hiro's eyes widened before narrowing, and tearing. "No.." He said quietly.

He wept, and Kyou held him. Hiro mumbled something inaudible to even Kyou's ears. He pulled back to look at Hiro. "What..?" He asked.

"Put me to sleep, and then pull the plug." Hiro repeated, a little bit louder.

Kyou shook his head frantically. He would only take souls, he would never CAUSE the deaths.

"Please, Kyou.. It's my fault Rin's dead.." Hiro pleaded, again. Kyou shook his head. It hadn't been Hiro's fault. Rin was already destined to die, and the Death Demons would have done it one way or the other.

"Kyou..Please.. My head hurts, and I can't bare to tell Haru what happened to Rin.." Hiro said, eyes begging. Kyou sighed. He could either end Hiro's suffering now, or leave it to the Death Demons to do it themselves. He looked at Hiro. "Very well.." He said, quietly, turning to the iv, he took some sort of sleeping medicine out of the drawer and inserted it into the iv, via needle. "Thank you, Kyou.." Hiro whispered. Within moments he had drifted to sleep.

Kyou pulled out his scythe, quietly. He then slashed it through Hiro, causing him to glow, and unleashing Hiro's soul, which immediately flew to his Soul Pendant around his neck. It absorbed in, and disappeared. He dismissed his scythe before leaning and whispering to Hiro. "When you die.. Tell Ayame and Rin that I am very sorry for what happened. I'm sorry to you, too, Hiro." He said, quietly, before reaching over, and inserting a liquid into Hiro's iv that would stop his heart. He watched the Heart rate detector slow and go haywire with the sound of a never ending beep.

Kyou went invisible as the nurses and doctors rushed in, trying to bring him back. And Kyou left, knowing they were already too late. Hiro and Rin were dead, now, and Kyou had no desire to stick around to see the doctors fail to save them.

* * *

Kyou landed on the sidewalk leading to the Hanajima household. He looked up at the nameplate on the gate. He sighed, sadly. He knew as soon as he did this, that Tohru might never forgive him if she knew he had been responsible.

He came in through the window of Hana's room. Despite having his cloak up, Hana turned to him. Her face monotone by recognition in her eyes.

"Kyou.." She said, calmly. "So you've finally come."

Kyou was confused as he looked straight at her. How could she have seen him? Were her psychic powers really that strong and real that she could see right through his trick?

"I guess my time's up, then?" She asked. Kyou looked up at her, slightly startled at her knowledge. "What?" He asked.

"I know what you are and why you're here. If my life thread is thin, and ready to break. Then my time has come. If you're here to retrieve my soul, come and take it." She said, and Kyou stepped forward. "But keep in mind that Tohru might not forgive you for killing me if she finds out what you are.." Hana added, causing Kyou to freeze his moment. She had spoken his fear, and he looked away. "I have no choice.." He said. "If I don't do it, another will. And I would rather be the one, then someone else." He said.

"Very well. But how many more will you slay before you are done?" She asked.

"..." Kyou looked down. "I might never be done. Shinigami can't age once past the age of eighteen, and I'm that age." He said. He looked at Hana. "I'm sorry.." He said, quietly, in nothing more than a whisper.

Hana walked up to him calmly. "Then I forgive you, but unfortunately others might not. Keep this in mind, Kyou." She said, before spreading her arms out to her side.

Kyou nodded, and slowly brought out his scythe, he brought it above her head, before slicing down, through her. She glowed momentarily, as the others did, and her soul was released. It was quickly absorbed into his pendant.

Hana smiled as she watched, putting her arms down to her side, before turning and heading toward her door, as her mother called her from outside her room.

Then Hana froze, going into shock, and collapsing. Her parents and brother came running into the room to her. No one saw Kyou but Hana's brother. Who glared at him slightly before looking at his sister. Hana wouldn't wake. Her father felt her pulse. "..Heart attack.." He whispered.

Kyou would hear nothing more as he disappeared. He couldn't bare to be there anymore. He had to leave and he had to go somewhere quiet.

He could tell the end was near, again.

**_

* * *

End of Chapter 2_**

* * *

A/N: OMG. I am VERY sorry about this! XX I didn't mean to be absent so long! I'm sorry! To make it up to you. I have decided to allow reviewers to make suggestions for the plot. Pairings, (No Yuki/Tohru, though, I already stated in the first part that this was a Kyou/Tohru series). Character deaths, plot twists. Etc. Just review with your questions and comments, and at the bottom make a list of your suggestion(s). Thank you.

Kyou: You like hearing yourself talk don't you?  
Me: Be quiet you! .  
Kyou: "You" what?  
Me: You stupid cat.  
Kyou: WHO YOU CALLING STUPID?! THAT'S IT! -takes out scythe-  
Me: ..Shit.. -runs like hell-

Until next time folks! NO! NOT THE SCYTHE- (Static screen)

* * *

-T-H-E--C-A-T--R-E-A-P-E-R--2---P-I-E-C-E-S-------b-y------A-y-a--H-i-n-a-t-a------------------

* * *

Fruits Basket and Characters (C) by Natsuki Takaya  
Fanfic and OC Characters (C) by me. 


	3. Author's Announcment IMPORTANT

_**Author's Corner:  
**_Hello everyone, **Aya Hinata **(or **Rei**, if you prefer)here. I decided to completely redo and edit The Cat Reaper fanfic, starting with Part one. So I hope this Fanfic series turns out better the second time around.

Old readers might not want to reread Part 1 over again, but it's probably a good idea to, because I'm going to be changing some things around, typing more, and adding events. First I'm editing the first Chapter of Part one. Readers were disappointed that this chapter was very short. But it won't be for much longer, I'm going to make this chapter as long as I possibly can, with the spoiler for the next chapter at the very end of it for suspense. That way you get more of a normal lighthearted start. Which are always good.

I'm getting better at grammar and spelling now, (still have to work on typos), so writing will be a whole lot easier, now.

I know it's very disappointing to be waiting a year for an update and only getting an Author's Note, but at least this helps you know that I'm coming back. I'm sorry for taking so long to get back to all this, and I may take even longer if muses depart. But I hope people still read this and older readers return.

I am open to suggestions for changes in Part One, and changes or Future suggestions in Part Two. You are the fanbase, and I appreciate any help. I like ideas. Readers who see their ideas used get really happy to see their idea spring to life. We've all wanted our ideas shown in one anime or manga at some point or another. Here's your chance to make a difference in the fanfiction! =D

* * *

I'm currently open to:  
_Part One Suggestions  
Part Two Suggestions  
Character Suggestions _- (Like adding OC's, or people in to make it more interesting. Or maybe adding things to characters that already exist in the Fanfic.)_  
Crossover Suggestions_ - (Yeah, I'm going out a limb for this one X . X ) (Can only be done with animes that I've seen, so please don't be disappointed if I don't use them. T . T )

* * *

  
I'm really open to all of this. As far as where the plot's going, I'm almost at a stand-still. So I really could use some help. Please give suggestions =) Contact info is in my **profile** if you need it, or just leave ways for me to contact you, or just leave your suggestions to anything, in _**Reviews**_ for this particular (Author's Note) chap, (Even though it's not considered a chapter X . X ).


End file.
